1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of ornaments for the ear, commonly known as earrings.
2. Prior art
It is often desired by a person to wear a decorative ornament on the ear. In the past, two methods have been successfully utilized for affixing ornaments to the ear. The first method consists of an earring which clamps itself on the earlobe and is held in place by the compressive force of the clamp. There are many disadvantages associated with this method. First, if the compressive force is not great enough, the earring tends to fall off the ear. This is a particular problem during periods of high activity by the wearer of the earring such as running, dancing, or exercise. Second, if the compressive force is great enough to retain the earring on the ear, it is often so great that it causes discomfort to the wearer, particularly because the earlobe is very sensitive. As a result, such earrings cannot be worn for extended periods of time.
The second successful prior art method of affixing ornamentation to an ear is by piercing the wearer's ear in the earlobe area and inserting a portion of an earring through the opening in the earlobe and applying a retention device behind the ear to hold the earring in place. There are disadvantages associated with this method as well. For example, the wearer may not wish to pierce his or her ear for fear of infection, or discomfort. In addition, if the earring were to get caught, there is the potential that the earring could be pulled through the lobe, tearing the lobe.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of prior art earrings by providing an ornamental earring which does not utilize compressive force to retain the earring on the wearer's ear. Additionally, the earring does not require that the ear be pierced in order that the earring be retained on the wearer's ear.
Prior art earrings and ornaments include McCann, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,511,170; Haynes, 3,828,577; Howard, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 189,793 and Janousek, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 155,511.
McCann discloses an earring which is designed to stay in place without piercing the ear or the use of compressive force. The earring of McCann includes "wings" which rest on the inner face of the tragus of an ear. An extending member coupled to the earring is positioned behind the lobe of the ear to provide additional support. The earring of McCann has the disadvantage of requiring adjustment of the wing for each individual user as well as positioning of a portion of the wing near the ear canal with an increased likelihood of penetration to the inner ear and ear drum. Therefore, it is a further object of the present invention to provide an earring which mounts at a single point on either side of an ear at a location away from the ear canal.
Haynes teaches a nose ornament consisting of an open loop which is attached to the nose and kept in place without the use of compressive force. The nose ornament includes a sachet coupled to the ornament to provide an odorous element to the device. There is no suggestion to use the nose ornament of Haynes as an earring, when in fact such a use would defeat the purpose of the sachet element of the device.
Howard and Janousek each disclose open loop earrings. Neither reference discloses the novel earring disclosed herein.